nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Challenger R/T 426 Hemi
The 1971 Dodge Challenger R/T (Road/Track) could be equipped with a large array of V8 engines including a 426cu HEMI V8, which was one of the most powerful motors besides the "Six Pack" 440cu V8. In 1972, the 1971 Challenger R/T underwent a minor facelift. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Challenger R/T was added to Need for Speed: World on June 27, 2010 during the final beta test session as a tier 1 vehicle. Since August 22, 2012, it has an E class rating of 175, the lowest of any car in the game. The Challenger R/T is the worst starter vehicle, since it has poor handling due to sluggish steering and weak acceleration. It also has a poor nitrous boost but makes it up with an average top speed of 131 mph (212 km/h). Silver The Silver style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on August 21, 2012. Unite (Rental) The Unite style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on July 27, 2010. It is fitted with various Race quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Unite (Cash) The Unite style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Race quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Green The Green style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on July 27, 2010. Bruised (SpeedBoost) The Bruised style is a drag car that costs . It was released on October 22, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Bruised (Cash) The Bruised style is a drag car that costs . It was released on July 1, 2015 to celebrate the anniversary of Dodge's founding as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Limited Edition The Limited Edition style is an art director car that was never released. It is not fitted with any performance parts, but does feature several aftermarket parts and a unique "Limited Edition" livery. Super Stock The Super Stock style is an unreleased Best in Class car. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Dodge Challenger R/T appears in Need for Speed: Shift as part of the downloadable Team Racing Pack. The pack includes the vehicle as a tier 2 car with a 5.10 car rating. The Challenger R/T is depicted with fast acceleration, due to its torquey HEMI V8 engine, which has a high displacement and weight. This can affect its handling by making it unpredictable and somewhat hard to control. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Challenger R/T is featured in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Muscle Legends Road car with a performance index of C 515 and a 3.07 handling rating. It has a price tag of $41,000. ''Speedhunters'' A Speedhunters edition is included with the Speedhunters Pack for Shift 2: Unleashed. It is powered by the V10 engine of the Dodge Viper SRT-10. Its performance rating is A 1850 whilst its handling rating is 5.75. With a 0 to 100 km/h time of 3.17 seconds, the Speedhunters Challenger is one of the fastest accelerating cars in the game. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Dodge Challenger R/T appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 1 vehicle, which is unlocked upon beating ten objectives in the Muscle Car playlist. Its 426cu V8 produces only 350 bhp at 5,000 rpm with a 0 to 60 mph time of 6 seconds, which is good for a tier 1 car. Top speed is 137mph (224km/h). It can compete with other classic American cars well but may suffer from oversteer in corners due to its "very difficult" handling rating. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition Challenger R/T is a tier 4 vehicle that is unlocked after beating ten group objectives in multiplayer. It produces 636 bhp at 5,000 rpm with a top speed of 188mph (303km/h). It has a "very difficult" handling rating. It doesn't really stand out in any certain performance aspect except for acceleration. Its performance is comparable to that of other muscle cars like the 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302. ''Vanish'' The Vanish signature edition is unlocked upon beating 10 multiplayer objectives in the Classic Car Racing Weekly Playlist. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Challenger R/T 426 Hemi appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Gallery NFSW_Dodge_Challenger_RT_Silver.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Silver) NFSW_Dodge_Challenger_RT_Green.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Green) NFSW_Dodge_Challenger_RT_Unite.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Unite) NFSW_Dodge_Challenger_RT_Bruised.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Bruised) NFSW_Dodge_Challenger_RT_Limited.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Limited Edition) Shift2_DodgeChallenger.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksChallenger.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Shift2_DodgeChallengerSpeedhunters.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed (Speedhunters) TheRun-image130281.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image130282.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) NFSE_Dodge_Challenger_RT_426_Hemi.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Rental Cars Category:Team Racing Pack Cars Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars